Yokai Ittan-momen
'|妖怪イッタンモメン|Yōkai Ittanmomen}} is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. His introductory credit also call him "Flying Silk Ittan-mommen." Character History Created when a corrupted Sealing Shuriken infected a carpet, Ittan-momen was awakened and given the task by Kyuemon Izayoi to steal the End Shuriken from Harukaze Katou. As he proceed to the backstage, he placed the Ninningers under his transformation spell one by one until Yakumo was left. Ittan-momen and the Jukkarages had kept everyone as a hostage, as well as Yakumo's mother but as Ittan-momen leaves, Kasumi reveals herself, posing as a Jukkarage and reverting while wearing Haruka's dress. Kasumi reveals that she swapped her body with a duplicate before the spell struck her. After Ittan-momen's spell is reverted, the Ninningers regroup and use a combination of magic and ninjutsu to defeat Ittan-momen. He was later grown huge by Kyuemon and the Ninningers via Shurikenjin Drago went for an aerial pursuit but instead get turned into a giant statue. Soon, the mysterious golden ninja calls for his Otomo Nin, Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy, and relieves Ittan-momen from his magic broom, freeing Shurikenjin Drago. The Otomo Nin pair combine into Bison King and finishes off Ittan-momen before the mysterious Sentai Warrior reveals himself as StarNinger. Post-mortem Ittan-momen was among ten Yokai who appeared alongside Kyuemon Izayoi and the Western Yokai Wolf Man to Kinji in his vision after he had transformed into reincarnation of the Wolf Man, all bearing his face. When Kinji overcame his fear and doubt, and thus his Yokai side, he used the Demon Sword Urasame to vanquish all the illusionary Yokai and return to the real world. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Yokai Ittan-momen is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Profile *Infection object: Carpet *Favourite things: Magic *Favourite place: Floor *Attack power: 5/5 *Mysterious trick: 4/5 *Magic P: 5/5 Arsenal ; :A magic broom utilized by Ittan-momen, he can use it to create magic spells, with the incantations being Japanese spelled backwards, or use as transportation. However, if he is disarmed of his magic broom, all of his spells are negated. Among the spells are: :; ::Turns the target into a mouse, used on Fuuka and a decoy Kasumi. :; ::Forces the target to confess a secret, used on Nagi to get the location of the End Shuriken. :; ::Turns the target into a rock, used on Nagi. :; ::Turns the target into a doll, used on Takaharu :; ::Returning the spells he made to normal. :; ::Turns the target into a turtle, used on the Ninningers but this spell was reflected by AoNinger onto his Jukkarages. :; ::Petrify targets into stone statues, used on Shurikenjin Drago. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Ittan-momen's suit actor is Hiroyuki Muraoka. Notes *Yokai Ittan-momen's powers and object of origin make it a literal magic carpet. Yet, in the Japanese mythology, he is described as a flying cloth tsukumogami that chokes it's victims in the night. *Ittan-momen stating that he "becomes the wind" when grown huge is a reference to the opening song of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, Hurricaneger Sanjou! which taken from the last line. *The design on Ittan-momen's magic wand resembles the design of Witch Bandora's/Rita Repulsa's magic wand, i.e., an orb within a crescent moon. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' See Also *Ittan-momen, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Ittan-momen Category:Yokai (Ninninger)